


A Dangerous Client

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: When one of Kenya's clients threatens her sister, Kenya asks Stahma for a favor.





	A Dangerous Client

“Thank you for another wonderful evening.” Stahma stretched her limbs as she and Kenya sprawled across pink sheets, illuminated only by the soft glow of the candles on Kenya’s nightstand. “You’re worth twice as much as you charge.” She curled around Kenya’s body and traced her finger along the curve of her hip. “More than that. So much more.” 

“You’re sweet, but I know what I deserve, and I don’t need more money from you.” With a swift kiss, Kenya pulled away from Stahma, a somber expression clouding her face as she sat up and said, “but I do need a favor.”

Worry tugged at Stahma’s heart, lifting her from the soft pillow to sit beside Kenya. “What kind of favor?” 

“The kind I couldn’t dare to ask of anyone else.” Kenya’s somber expression gave way to a nervous smile. “I need you to…” She took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling as she spoke. “I need you to get rid of someone for me.” 

Stahma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why?” She drew Kenya closer to her, resting her hand on her lower back as if proximity could save Kenya from whatever unknown threat had frightened her. “What could ever bring you to ask me to do that?” 

“There’s a man… a man who wants to hurt my sister.” 

“Oh.” Stahma’s heart skipped a beat. Kenya’s sister, Amanda, had many enemies who wanted to sabotage her career, and the most determined of them all just so happened to be Stahma’s husband. If Kenya asked her to kill Datak, she wasn’t sure what she would do. “Who?” she asked, praying she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.

“A client. He comes in ranting about her.” Kenya twisted the sheets in her hands as she spoke. “He uses me to get back at her. He wants to do things with me. Things that would humiliate her.” 

A wave of disgust washed over Stahma as she thought of a cruel man hurting Kenya.

“It’s ok.” Kenya took Stahma’s hand in her own. “I can handle anything anyone does to me.” She smiled reassuringly. “I just can’t bear to think of anyone hurting my sister.” 

“This man, is he human? Stahma asked, an indirect way of answering an important question.

“Yes,” Kenya said.

Stahma relaxed with the knowledge that she would not need to confront her husband. She turned her head slightly to the side without letting go of Kenya’s gaze. “And you want me to get rid of this man?” She still couldn’t quite believe Kenya was asking her to murder someone.

“I know you have connections.” Kenya rested her hands on Stahma’s thighs, desperately pleading, “I know you can force him out of town before he takes this any farther, before he hurts Amanda.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve run a man out of town.” Of course Kenya didn’t want her to commit murder. She was too good to make such a request. “But you should go to the lawkeeper. He will not approve of a man threatening Amanda any more than you do.”

“No.” Kenya shook her head. “This man’s not afraid of the law. The law is too kind, too forgiving. Nolan can only try to scare him off or maybe throw him in jail for a few days, but he can’t make it so he’ll never dare set foot in this town again. But you can. I know you can.”

“All right.” Stahma smiled and pressed a kiss to Kenya’s forehead. “Of course I can have him removed.” 

“Thank you.” Kenya hugged Stahma tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it.” 

Stahma‘s mind wandered as she pressed her face into the crook of Kenya’s neck. Getting rid of a man without killing him was a challenge. Too much of a hassle for whatever insignificant lowlife was tormenting Kenya. Poison was easier, cleaner. Stahma knew what she had to do.

She would tell Kenya that she had driven the man out of town, of course. Kenya would never accept his murder. At least not now, not before he had actually committed a crime against her sister, but Stahma had no such qualms, and it had been too long since she had last poisoned someone. Yes. This could be fun. She pushed Kenya down onto the bed and straddled her as a wicked smile consumed her. So much fun.

  
  



End file.
